


Quiet

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Quiet Sex, Romance, Smut, loveislandthegame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: Following Operation Nope and the new arrivals, Bobby offers to make it up to MC.“You’ll need to be quiet, though. Think you can managed?”





	Quiet

Today was rough, you thought, wrapping a towel around yourself and stepping into the communal bathroom. Between Priya and Bobby’s genius plan for Operation Nope and the new arrival, Chelsea, exposing Lottie and Gary’s secret kiss, the tensions in the villa were at an all time high in seemingly no time at all. You were already feeling a bit better after washing what you could of the day away, knowing that any damage control you agreed to do could wait until tomorrow. You slipped into your silk blue sleepwear and made way to the bedroom. The sounds of quiet whispering and giggles, hushed thanks to the duvet, from the other couples filled the bedroom as you walked to your corner bed. Bobby, the other half of your couple, beams at you and pats the spot next to him,

“Come here, you.” 

You smile in response and climb in, the warmth of his body inviting you to come closer. The lights suddenly go off and you pull the duvet over yourselves, grateful for some alone time. Just the day before you and Bobby spent the night in the hideaway and taken things to the next level…and again, this morning in the shower. A blush crept onto your face as you reminisced on how he touched you, and how he was already figuring out how to work your body.

“What’s on your mind, gorgeous?” Bobby asked, his hazel eyes searching your own. Your train of thoughts stopped there as you met his gaze, moving your legs to graze his own. 

“It’s just been a long day, hasn’t it?” you replied. “This is the most excited I’ve been to hop into bed.” you joked.

“Is it? You seemed much more excited last night.” Bobby replied, a mischievous grin playing at his lips. You rolled your eyes and gently hit his shoulder. He took a deep breath, to steady himself it seems, “I do want to apologize for the whole Operation Nope thing. Hope seems to think Priya is into Noah, and if that is the case…I didn’t realize there were ulterior motives behind it.” His gaze drops from yours, almost as if he looks disappointed he hadn’t realized it sooner. He meets your eyes once more as he continues, “In any case, it means a lot to me that you didn’t seem interested in cracking on with Noah, even if it was supposed to be for science.”

“You know I’d never go for that,” your face scrunches in response. “besides, I don’t think it’s so far fetched to have found what you wanted in someone on the first day.” You admit, moving your hand towards his and lacing your fingers together. Did you like Noah and Hope together? No, not really. They clearly weren’t compatible and likely wouldn’t last on the outside for more than a few weeks, if that, but after all, you and Bobby had also been together since day one, and you knew your head couldn’t be turned at this point, either.

Bobby grins as he takes in your words and a blush slowly shows itself upon his cheeks. “Well, when you put it that way…” He detangles your fingers and places his hand on your waist, bringing your bodies closer together. You rest your head near his neck and breathe in the scent of his body wash, placing a kiss on his collarbone. This was one of the numerous moments you found yourself wondering how you got so lucky. Just minutes of being in the villa, you’d picked the boy with the best banter, kindest heart, and, needless to say, was just gorgeous. You couldn’t believe he couldn’t see himself in the way you saw him. 

Pressing a gentle goodnight kiss to his lips, you turned around and pressed your body against his, choosing to be the little spoon tonight. He nuzzled his face against your neck, pressing light kisses upwards to the shell of your ear. “I was thinking I could make it up to you, if you’d like.” His lips brushed your ear as he spoke and his breath, hot against your skin, was already instigating want between your legs. The other islanders hadn’t made a noise since you’d found yourself wrapped up in conversation; a promising sign that you could allow him to do whatever he had in mind.

“You’ll need to be quiet, though. Think you can managed?” he asked in a hushed tone, smirking against your skin from behind. A huff of approval escaped your lips, eager to explore each other bodies once more. At once, there were soft, plump lips pressing kisses onto your neck. His teeth came out to nip ever so slightly before soothing the skin with his tongue. 

Perfect hands find the dainty straps of your top and carefully pull them down, replacing the once barely covered skin with hot, open mouthed kisses. You pull your arms through the straps and manage to push the fabric down to your waist as his hands find your bare chest, expertly massaging, causing your head to fall back onto his shoulder. You grind your hips into him, eliciting a soft, surprised groan from the beautiful boy behind you. 

Your lips find his ear as you whisper, “Doesn’t seem like I’m the one we need to worry about, hm?” 

“Just you wait,” he huffs in response, tugging gently at the fabric pooled at your waist. You raise your hips and allow the garment to be discarded, leaving only his boxers separating you two. His hands return from carefully placing your outfit some where safe for retrieval to the inner side of your knees. He gently spreads them apart and drags his fingers tips tantalizingly from your inner thigh to your hips, up the side of your body, which makes you squirm as he tickles you, to your rib cage and the side of your chest. He slowly brings his fingers back down and purposefully brushing against your heat, just to repeat the process again. 

You fight back the whine that’s stuck in your throat as your hips seem to have a mind of their own, thrusting forward in search of relief from the ache that’s been growing between your thighs. 

“You’re such a tease,” you whine. This agonizing game of being so close to where you need his touch and yet so far away – until finally, he presses his fingers to your clit in slow, circular motions. Your teeth hold back your lip as you repress any moans that dare to escape your throat, finally relishing in his touch.

“Says the gold medalist in delayed gratification.” He replies, cheekily. Ah, so this was payback? Your hips move in sync with his fingers, finding a rhythm flawlessly. You can feel your eyes fluttering shut, face flushed, leaning into the man behind you and gripping onto his forearm, trying to find some purchase in the attention you were getting; it was overwhelmingly exactly what you needed and somehow, still not enough. 

Decisively, you take your hand and play with the band around his boxers, teasingly dragging your finger along the light definition of a V that disappeared beneath his shorts. You feel him shudder in response, and a faint smile plays on your lips as you take comfort in knowing you have just as much as an effect on him as he does on you. He takes a deep breath to steady himself as you take his length in your hands, pumping him slowly and matching the pace he’s set with his perfect fingers.

Feeling more confident than before, you turn your neck and nibble his ear, allowing your breath to linger there for a moment before whispering, “I want you inside me.” His hips involuntarily buck, not expecting you to be so forward, but loving each lust dripping word that leaving your perfect, swollen lips. You pull back from his ear to look at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him for more. He covers your mouth with his own, kissing you deeply as he inserts a finger into you. You swallow each others moans; yours, from getting just that much closer to release, and his, from feeling you literally drip with need for him.

He pumps his finger in and out, and you can feel him watching your face contort with pleasure as he continues circling your clit, a faster pace than before. The two of you are trying to keep quiet as much as possible, but it’s nearly impossible to do with the way he already knows how to work your body. As if reading your mind, he slips another finger in, and you force down another moan, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and pulling gently. A fire ignites in his eyes and he curls his fingers upwards, now hitting that perfect spot and bringing you so close to spilling over the edge – 

“Come for me, darlin’,” you swear your heart stills as Bobby’s tone of voice is quiet, yet low with raw desire. It’s just enough to have you clenching around his fingers, head thrown back in complete euphoric bliss as he works you through your high. 

Taking deep breaths to steady yourself, your eyes meet his once more and you smile, pressing your lips to his. Bobby wasn’t the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. He would much sooner cover his emotions with his humor out of fear – but you’ve started to notice that his eyes would reveal more than he would let on, and right now, they were filled with something beyond lust…but judging from the smile he was mirroring back at you, you could safely assume pure adoration was there as well.

“Have you got a condom?” you asked, trying to remember the where the closest bowl would be if the answer was no. He nodded and pulled one out from what seemed like no where. Shimming out of his boxers, he hastily tore the wrapper with his teeth and rolled the protection onto himself. You spread your knees once again, allowing him access, and you can feel him lining his length up with your entrance. He takes his time, moving his tip back and forth, making you wait just that much longer. A huff of frustration leaves your lips, and you know there’s a proud smirk on his face for how worked up he’s managed to get you.

Suddenly, you feel two fingers underneath your chin, gentle but firm, guiding your eyes to his own. Normally, bright hazel eyes greet your own with happy crinkles, but now his pupils are blown with want. Anxiously, you’re waiting for him to press a kiss to your lips, until you feel his length start to enter you. A shudder rolls through your body as your press yourself closer to him, an attempt of getting more of him now, and a thought hits you; he brought your gaze to his own so he could watch the affect he had on you. Your mouth drops open and you let out a satisfied sigh.

Oh, God.

You’re not sure if you thought that to yourself, if you said it out loud, or if it was you at all, to be honest; you’re so consumed with the way he’s inserting himself into you, making you feel every delicious inch and stretching you in ways his fingers never could. He stops once he fills you completely, naturally hitting that spot from this angle. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Bobby mumbles, a confirmation he’s been studying your body language. His lips melt into yours and yours tongues find each others quickly, almost desperately.

Still on edge from coming just minutes ago, you’re feeling his every movement with heightened sensitivity, you’re not sure how long you’ll be able to last before he pushes you over the edge once more. You feel his hand gently take hold of your knee, moving it to rest behind his leg as he did before. His fingers find your clit again and he begins thrusting into you slowly, yet purposefully, as if he wants you to remember this. 

Your bodies work together as your hips meet each and every thrust of his own, and you’re so focused on trying to remain quiet, you wonder how your lip has made it through the constant assault of your teeth without bleeding. You’d never realized just how vocal you were, or rather, how you wanted to be when you were with him. 

Bobby is planting a line of open mouthed kisses across your neck, reaching your ear once more and letting out a strangled moan of your name. Your name coming from his lips in a tone like that – so full of want, needing release – has your walls clenching around his length. He shudders as he feels you all around him, suffocating in the best way possible. It’s enough to make him come just as hard, sending electric jolts up your spines as you ride out your highs together. He swallows your quiet, breathless moans as you both come down, taking shaky breaths to stabilize himself. 

As you turn to face him, he kisses you on your forehead, nose, and lips. His eyes are sparkling with a mischievous glint to them. You raise an eyebrow in response and whisper, “What?”

“God’s not my name, but I’ll take it.” He replies, cheekily. Your face goes a deep red as you realized you indeed said it out loud. Noticing your embarrassment, he wraps your arm around you for a cuddle. “I’m sure the sound of Noah’s snoring was enough to drown us out.” 

You nod, hiding your face in his chest. He kisses the top of your head before getting out of bed to clean himself up. Pulling the duvet back and peeking out to watch him go, you catch Lottie’s gaze. 

“A night in the hideaway wasn’t enough?” She smirks knowingly at you and shakes her head. 

“What can I say? We can’t keep our hands to ourselves.” You joke, seeming as this has put her in a better mood from this evening.

“At least there will be more interesting things to talk about in the morning besides me,” she jokes, winking. You sigh and lay in bed, letting her have this one. 

As Bobby comes back into bed he envelops you in his arms, stealing one last kiss before the two of you fall asleep, allowing your subconscious to explore the possibilities of what will come of this new thing between you two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first go at fan fiction in a few years and my first time ever writing smut, so please go easy on me. xx


End file.
